dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Pendleton
Lord '''Morgan Pendleton' is a corrupt member of Gristol's Parliament and resides in Dunwall with his twin brother, Custis Pendleton. Elder brothers to Treavor Pendleton, Custis and Morgan share lordship of Pendleton Manor, and control the slave mines by which the Pendleton family (one of the founding families of Dunwall[[The Heart/Quotes#Custis Pendleton|''"His blood founded this city but now Custis Pendleton lives only to plunder it."]]) has made its fortune. Custis and Morgan sell their votes in Parliament to Hiram Burrows, functioning as a loyal voting block. Their voting power makes them a target of the Loyalist Conspiracy, for when they are eliminated, their Parliamentary votes pass to Treavor Pendleton. They are also responsible for holding Emily Kaldwin prisoner at the Golden Cat bath house. Morgan can be found in the Golden Cat along with Custis, and is one of the main assassination targets of the mission, House of Pleasure. Trivia *Morgan is voiced by Zach Hanks, who also voices Custis Pendleton. *Morgan is renowned at the Golden Cat for his "unusual requests."[[The Heart/Quotes#Morgan Pendleton|"The women of the Golden Cat have become accustomed to Morgan's unusual requests."]] The Heart also notes that "he takes cruel pleasure in others' discomfort," so it is possible that these requests are sadistic in nature.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morgan Pendleton|"He takes cruel pleasure in others' discomfort."]] **In conversation, Betty, a courtesan claims that the Pendletons are not bad customers, as they are "rich and mostly clean." *The Heart hints that Morgan and Custis were conjoined twins, saying they were "born joined at the hand and a knife severed their physical bond."[[The Heart/Quotes#Morgan Pendleton|"Born joined at the hand to his twin during the Month of Darkness. A knife severed their physical bond, but not the bond that runs deeper."]] *If Corvo spies on Morgan and his courtesan without being seen, he will witness them discussing politics. *If Morgan is eliminated non-lethally, the Bottle Street Gang will cut out his tongue, shave his head, and lock him in one of his own mines. *If Corvo possesses a guard and approaches him in the steam room by simply opening the door, Morgan will say, "Well, hello. Another pretty face for the party." *Although Morgan Pendleton is first physically encountered in the House of Pleasure mission, an image of him and his brother can be seen when Corvo first enters the Void. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo Attano decides to murder Morgan with his sword, a special animation plays. In it he will grab Morgan by the throat, and while Morgan pleads for his life Corvo will slice his throat and drop him on the ground. This animation is shared with Arnold Timsh in ''The Knife of Dunwall. *According to Treavor Pendleton's memoirs, Morgan is bigger than Custis by "a slight bit". *Similarly to Custis, if Corvo is in an area Morgan can't reach he will throw unlimited debris at Corvo. Gallery Morgan02.png|Morgan's target picture. morganp01.png|Morgan in the Void. Morgan5.png|Morgan Pendleton receives a hand massage from a courtesan. Gc05.png|Morgan in the Ivory Room. Loulia5.png|Morgan and his courtesan, Loulia, in the Steam Room. Loulia4.png|Corvo spies on Morgan and Loulia in the Steam Room. Morgan4.png|Corvo stares at Morgan Pendleton while possessing a courtesan. morgan01.png|Corvo sneaks up on Morgan Pendleton. morgan1.png|Morgan Pendleton at The Golden Cat. MorganAssasination.png|Part of Morgan's death animation. Morgan2.png|Morgan Pendleton's death animation. Death_animation_morgan.gif|Morgan Pendleton's death animation (GIF). Morgan and Custis in the city trials.png|Morgan and Custis in Dunwall City Trials. Missing_Pendleton_d.jpg‎|Missing poster for the Pendleton Twins. Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|Sokolov's painting of the three Pendleton brothers. Tarot pendletwins.png|The Pendleton Twins as they appear on a tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References it:Morgan Pendleton es:Morgan Pendleton fr:Morgan Pendleton ru:Морган_Пендлтон zh:摩根·彭德尔顿 Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Aristocrats Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Enemies